This invention relates to a spool for winding a photographic film.
In the conventional photographic film spool, a slot for film insertion is formed on the spool core. A pair of hooks is provided on one of the facing walls of the slot, and a rib to inhibit slipping out of film is provided on the other wall. The rib to inhibit slipping out is disposed on the part to counter the center between the aforementioned hooks. The trailing end of the photographic film is engaged with the hooks and the rib to inhibit slipping out (Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 58-178143, Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 58-203436, 62-240957).
When photographing is finished, the photographic film engaged with the spool core is cut off near the spool, and then developed. The trailing end portion of the photographic film cut off is still engaged with the hooks and the rib to inhibit slipping out, and remains on the spool core.
Incidentally, resource saving has recently been required widely, and used spools have become recycled. In the recycling, the trailing end portion of the photographic film engaged with the spool core represents an impurity, and therefore, it must be removed.
However, in the above conventional spool, it was difficult to remove the photographic film without damage, and powder of the base resin, photographic emulsion and the like generated and contaminated the plastic produced by recycling the spool.